The Coming of Dawn
by Shizuka Kaze
Summary: Mina Silveri is famed throughout Venice for her beauty, but no man can boast of having claimed her heart. Sir Kunzite is mysterious, dark and dangerous. What happens when the two opposites meet?
1. Prologue

Dawn  
  
*********************************  
  
Hey, cuties, it's me. Anyway, this is another story dealing Minako  
  
and Kunzite. You probably figured out by now that I've an obsession  
  
with the Senshi and Generals. This is set in the 17th century, Italy.   
  
Hope you enjoy it. There will be other senshi involvement, as well  
  
as some outers. Warning: Anime pairing fans beware.  
  
Summary: Mina Silveri is famed throughout Venice for her charm and   
  
beauty. Though she does not avoid men like the plague, no one can  
  
boast of having claimed her heart. Sir Kunzite Glory is mysterious,  
  
dark and dangerous, who can coax any female into his bed. But the   
  
moment he sees her, he vows that she'll be his. Yet, he was not  
  
prepared for the battle of wills, nor did he expect to lose his heart.  
  
But will she return his advances?  
  
**********************************  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
A raven-haired beauty in a deep-set red dress elegantly mounted  
  
the marble steps leading to the Silveris' mansion. The sinking sun cast  
  
a gently glow on her hair, high-lighting the red and purple hues. Her   
  
bright amethyst eyes were cool and aloof, and she held herself with royal  
  
grace. A uniformed footman held the door open, bowing low.  
  
"Lady Rei."  
  
She acknowledged him with a silent not, sweeping past him into the  
  
glittering ballroom, her gaze focusing on a blond-haired girl surrounded by  
  
freshly knighted men vying for her attention. The girl immediately stood  
  
up as she noticed the other woman, breaking out of her circle of admirers and  
  
welcoming the other. Rei smiled, losing the arrogant posture, her eyes warm  
  
and gentle.  
  
"Mina! How have you been?"  
  
The blonde smiled, hugging the other.  
  
  
  
"Rei. Glad you could make it tonight." and added in a Undertone.   
  
"Pyro."  
  
Rei threw back her head, laughing softly, the sound sweet yet incredibly  
  
seductive at the same time. The two girls chattered amiably as they reached for a   
  
glass of wine from the tray of an uniformed waiter, whom Mina had commanded  
  
to come with a slight wave of her hand.  
  
"Be glad Jadeite isn't here. He would scare all your suitors off."   
  
  
  
Mina flapped her fan airily, referring to her brother.  
  
"You know people say he goes quite often into psycho-older brother  
  
mood when he's concerned about me, but he gets much, much worse when it  
  
comes to a certain fiery-tempered lady. Good idea for you to reject your grandfather's  
  
urging to become a nun. Think how it would crush all these poor gentlemen's hearts  
  
to know that the object of their desires has taken a vow of chastity."  
  
"Quite. I'd have to get all my drinks myself, and all those expensive   
  
presents and dinners would have to be paid out of my own pockets, too."  
  
They giggled girlishly as a man tripped over a chair in his way since  
  
he was staring open-mouthed at Rei.  
  
"You're hazardous to his health."  
  
Rei tossed her mane over her shoulder, giving the fallen man a   
  
flirtatious wink, causing him to turn an interesting shade of red. One could   
  
have fried an egg on his face.  
  
  
  
"I'm not the only one. The man with the silver hair by that corner  
  
next to the parlor doors has been staring at you for far longer than it's healthy  
  
for him."  
  
Mina followed Rei's gaze, her eyes locking onto a pair of purplish-gray  
  
orbs. His stare boldly asserted her, before he took a liberal sip from his champagne.  
  
The girl frowned, a frozen smile curving her lips, as she turned back to Rei.  
  
"There's an aura of danger around him." She murmured softly, her warrior sense  
  
kicking in. A finely arched brow rose, the tiny badge on the shoulder catching her  
  
attention. "Let's see if I can soften this knight's cold heart."  
  
Rei shook her head in exasperation. She was leaving all these good-looking,  
  
nice young men to chase after a probably unattainable knight, just for the sake of   
  
doing it. But that was Mina, dubbed by her friends as Queen of Charms. Well, that   
  
title was certainly well earned.  
  
_______________________________________________   
  
Kunzite smile cynically as the young daughter of tonight's hostess sauntered  
  
towards him. At least this wouldn't be another jaded slut looking for a romp in his  
  
bed.  
  
"Already found your target for tonight?"  
  
He turned to his companion, a young man with piercing green eyes and slightly  
  
feminine features.  
  
  
  
"Zoicite, in case you're blind, let me enlighten you: the picture of innocence  
  
is meeting us head-on."  
  
Zoicite turned, noticing the tight dress and how much skin it exposed with  
  
one glance. His tone was sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, look. Another little harlot to you to screw. There's nothing innocent  
  
about her; she literally screams experience. Now, if you're looking for a virgin,  
  
the blue-haired girl in the library might satisfy your curiosity."  
  
Only sheer will power kept him from planting his fist into Zoicite's smirking  
  
face.  
  
  
  
He was about to place his champagne on a nearby table when the girl  
  
walked right past him and curtsied deeply before Zoicite.  
  
"Would my lord honor me with this dance?"  
  
The young man bowed, extending his hand.  
  
"You didn't have to ask, milady."  
  
Kunzite could only stare, dumbfounded, as Zoicite led Mina onto the dance floor,  
  
her golden laughter reaching his ears. He downed his champagne in one gulp, the  
  
silver-purple orbs hardening. His hands fisted, the wine glass breaking into millions  
  
of shards, but he ignored the glass cutting into his palm. She was his, and if he had to   
  
kill a million men to get her.  
  
From across the room, fear seized Rei's heart at the change of expression on   
  
the knight's face after Mina's little stunt. Her friend was in hot water.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Drop me a note about whether I should continue this  
  
little crazy thing. Thanks. 


	2. The Boring First Part

Dawn  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Boring First Part  
  
*********************************  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.   
  
To LadySerenity who reviewed before I had to re-upload some the  
  
story: I don't mean to sound rude, but considering the fact that   
  
the girls are 18 (as you'll find out later in the story) and that   
  
this is 17th century Italy, where noble girls were commanded to   
  
remain sexually pure before marriage, I'd say that I'm probably   
  
correct in assuming that she is a virgin. And this is rated PG-13.   
  
You seem to be suggesting that is should go up to a rating of R,   
  
but this contains no lemon whatsoever, not even a lime.  
  
Huh, I don't know that much about Venice, so I just described it   
  
the way I would like it to be. I know it's probably wrong, but hey,  
  
in my fanfic world, what I say goes. I'm sorry for all the errors.   
  
Finals week drove me crazy (not to mention my teachers decided  
  
to give me as many tests as possible the two weeks before finals).   
  
And my editor was busy with her terribly hard freshman year (yeah,  
  
right. Wait till she gets to her junior year *snicker*), so she didn't   
  
have time to read it. I think I need a personal secretary. Would   
  
anyone like to finance it? *wink wink*  
  
Summary: Mina Silveri is famed throughout Venice for her charm and   
  
beauty. Though she does not avoid men like the plague, no one can  
  
boast of having claimed her heart. Sir Kunzite Glory is mysterious,  
  
dark and dangerous, who can coax any female into his bed. But the   
  
moment he sees her, he vows that she'll be his. Yet, he was not  
  
prepared for the battle of wills, nor did he expect to lose his heart.  
  
But will she return his advances?  
  
**********************************  
  
Dawn  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Boring First Part  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Laughing, Mina twirled in Zoicite's arms, feeling the other  
  
knight's eyes bore into her back. She smile smugly, pleased to have  
  
caught the arrogant soldier off guard, not to mention that Zoicite was  
  
a wonderful partner. He told her amusing stories, introduced her to   
  
some of the older generals, and (after realizing her great love for  
  
the martial arts) reluctantly agreed to have a match with her. Suddenly,  
  
Mina laughed softly, the sound like twinkling silver bells, and Zoicite  
  
saw the raven-haired beauty from before hugging a blond-haired young  
  
man.  
  
"That my older brother, Jadeite. He is sort of my personal  
  
bodyguard. Any man who wants to court me has to pass his inspection  
  
first. He calls the little chats a heart-to-heart talk, I call them  
  
death threats."  
  
Zoicite smiled, though a little confused.  
  
"What's so funny? If I had a little sister like you, I'd  
  
probably be a bit over-protective, too."  
  
Mina shook her head.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that Lady Rei - the dark haired  
  
woman embracing, supposedly the most unattainable and beautiful  
  
lady in all of Italy - loves him. She's the girl who once swore  
  
that all men were worthless. I'd never have guessed that she'd  
  
fall for Jed, though he had a crush on her for ages, ever since  
  
we became best friends."  
  
Zoicite shot her a sideways glance.  
  
"And is that your perspective, too, Lady Mina?"  
  
Mina shook her head again.  
  
"No, not really. But I think Rei's mistrust of men  
  
has rubbed off on me. I believe that men are fickle."  
  
Mina blinked as a rhyme flashed before her eyes, and she  
  
began to chant, her pupils wide and unfocused, though no one noticed  
  
that, not even Zoicite.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's day,  
  
All in the morning betime,   
  
and I a maid at your window,   
  
to be your Valentine.   
  
Then up he rose and donned his cloth,   
  
And dupped the chamber door,   
  
let in the maid, that out a maid,   
  
never departed more.   
  
By Gis and by Saint Charity,   
  
Alack and fie for shame,   
  
young man will do 't, if they come to 't,   
  
by Cock, they're to blame.   
  
Quoth she "Before you tumbled me,   
  
you promised me to wed."   
  
"So would I 'a done, by yonder sun,   
  
An thou hadst not come to my bed*"  
  
Zoicite stared at her, awed by her lyric ability, as she  
  
grinned wickedly at him, feeling pleased. Finally, he managed to  
  
twist his tongue to let loose a few coherent words.  
  
"By Goddess, there's more to you than meets the eye, Lady."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow, unconsciously smoothing out a few  
  
wrinkles in her dress.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"As it was intended."  
  
They both grinned.  
  
"Mina!"  
  
Mina gasped as two strong arms circled around her from behind,   
  
and she turned to see the twinkling eyes of Jadeite.  
  
"So, sis, what kind of trouble have you been causing all these  
  
time?"  
  
Mina laughed softly, again.  
  
"Let's see, the first breakfast I made went up in flames, causing   
  
a silent explosion. Cook was so mad he took a burning piece of what was   
  
supposed to be a cake and threw it out of the window, accidentally setting   
  
a rosebush on fire. Then I walked in on three of the maids scrubbing the   
  
floor. I tripped over Hikaru, slipped, and was send crashing head first into   
  
a table. Now, that hurt. Later in that week, Ami and Lita invited me to study  
  
with them on the arts of ancient Greek sculptures. They used one of Ami's   
  
father's hunting lodges for that and send me the address. I misread the directions   
  
and ended up in a whorehouse. My chauffeur literally had to become a bodyguard   
  
for me to leave it. As it was, he ended beating up two of the guys who tried   
  
to 'buy' me. On Friday morning, when I had just woken up, Tomoyo brought me   
  
breakfast. I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, and believed that   
  
someone would trying hurt me, forgetting that I ordered breakfast in bed the   
  
previous night before. So when the door opened, I threw my shoes at whoever   
  
was coming in. Tomoyo let loose a shriek, the bowls of food flying from her   
  
hands, and dumping over me. Took ages to get all that grease out of my hair.   
  
Well, that's about it."   
  
Jadeite shook his head, grinning broadly.  
  
"You've certainly been a busy gal."  
  
His eyes lighted on Zoicite standing mutely next to Mina, and his   
  
glare was suspicious.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
He spat out the last word as if Zoicite was some kind of bug or nasty  
  
vine clinging to his sister's arm.  
  
"This gentleman here is Sir Zoicite Fame."  
  
A strange gleam entered Jadeite's eyes after hearing Mina's explanation.  
  
"Just so there's is no misunderstanding, Sir Zoicite, it you decide to   
  
court my sister, understand..."  
  
Mina inwardly cringed. She knew Jadeite was back to his treat-my-sister-  
  
with-the-utter-most-respect-or-you-answer-to-me-by-the-wrod-understood speech.   
  
Those little heart-to-heart talks she'd dubbed the death threats. Her dismay grew   
  
as she noticed the silver-haired knight striding purposefully in her direction, a   
  
glint of steel in those mesmerizing eyes. Frantically casting her eyes around for  
  
a distraction, ANY distraction, she found Rei being forced to dance by a nerdy  
  
young man with huge glances. A flash of pain crossed the dark-haired girl's face   
  
as the man repeatedly stepped on her toes. She wondered briefly for a moment who  
  
he was before their gaze locked, and she read the message clearly in those bright   
  
amethyst eyes: 'Do something or you'll be dying a very painful and drawn-out death'.  
  
Mina was only too happy to comply as she interrupted her brother.  
  
"Jed, I believe Rei needs some rescuing."  
  
Jadeite stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes searching the room for his   
  
girlfriend. When he finally spotted her, he moved so fast that a blink would  
  
have prevented one form seeing him run. Mina breathed a sigh of relief just   
  
as the silver-haired knight stepped up to her, bowing low.  
  
"Milady, may I have this dance?"  
  
Mina was a bit annoyed as the soft bass voice caught her off guard. It was  
  
gentle and comforting, very different from what she'd imagined after watching his  
  
actions tonight. A cursive glance took in every aspect of him. Though she would  
  
never admit it, there was no way she could deny that he was gorgeous. His silver  
  
hair added a touch of sophistication to his sharp and well-defined youthful features.   
  
His body was well-toned and muscled, a magnificent body, every female's dream. He  
  
was, Mina reluctantly thought, a perfect specimen of the male gender, and that made  
  
him an extremely dangerous man.  
  
*The better a man looks, the more dangerous he is.*  
  
Rei's voice echoed in her head, something she'd heard the raven-haired girl  
  
say once. She had no desire to dance with him, but as a hostess it was her duty to   
  
respect a guest's request. With an inward sigh, she placed her small hand in his   
  
gloved one.  
  
"You may."  
  
************************  
  
Kunzite watched through emotionless eyes as they danced, inwardly pleased at  
  
himself. She was lovely, even more beautiful up close. Her eyes, seemingly blue  
  
before, displayed a touch of ocean-green as they fastened on his face. Her eyebrows were  
  
winged and the arch of her nose gently proud. His gaze dropped to her mouth. The lips were  
  
rosy and full, lips that he yearned to kiss, to feel their silky softness. She turned   
  
slightly, presenting him with flawless skin and the long ivory column of her neck. Suddenly,  
  
her entire face brightened, mouth formed into a lovely smile, revealing perfect teeth. She  
  
stopped suddenly, and he nearly fell. Kunzite gave his head a mental shake; he'd been so   
  
enchanted by her beauty that he'd missed the end of her song. He turned to where she was  
  
gazing to see a petite blue-haired girl smiling and waving, hanging onto the arm of a  
  
young man. Kunzite's face turned a deathly pale though his eyes flashed dangerously. He   
  
knew that man.  
  
Sir Gregory.  
  
********************************************  
  
*Copyright note: Shakespeare, Hamlet Act 4, Scene 5, Verse 53 - 71  
  
Yeah, Cliffhanger! Now, why does Kunzite hate Gregory so much? I personally don't like him,  
  
that's why. I'd have put Andrew but I've gotten a complaint from a very insistent Mercury   
  
fan that I don't write enough on Ami, though I put this little twist in. Hope you enjoyed,  
  
and leave a review of any pairings you'd like (considering Minako and Kunzite, your review  
  
will determine whether it will have a happy ending or not). By the way, it will either end  
  
with Minako being with Kunzite or not, there will be no way, I repeat, NO WAY, that she'll be  
  
with Andrew. Anime fans, don't get your hopes up, I cannot stand them. Review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
